Interactive Akatsuki Vacation
by StormyRiku
Summary: Akatsuki members r going on a vacation, and you could be there with them, living in a hotel near a beach, arcade, and a bunch o resterants! what a life!7 slots left!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto, because if I did, Deidara and Sasori wouldn't be dead, but Sasuke would.

Interactive Akatsuki Vacation

One day, Pein called a meeting. Once everyone was there, he began.

"We are going to a vacation at a hotel near the beach in Florida, because we have extra money, and need to keep low profiles now." he said.

Instantly all the members threw a party.

When everyone settled down, Kisame asked, "When will we be leaving?"

Pein smiled. "Now." He said calmly. "Everyone pack up now, we will be leaving in 5 minutes."

Immediately everyone scattered to their rooms.

-5 minutes later-

"Okay everyone, lets go!" Pein announced.

-at the airport-

Pein sat next to Konan, Deidara sat next to Sasori, Kakuzu sat next to Hidan, Itachi sat next to Kisame, and Tobi sat next to Zetsu.

Tobi was sleeping on Zetsus shoulder and was drooling, while Zetsu was fighting with himself on whether to drink the orange juice first, or the water that was sitting in front of him. Itachi and Kisame were reading girl magazines, and Deidara and Sasori was looking through their art supplies.

Pein was looking through a brochure and Konan was looking out a window and the clouds.

Then they arrived and went to a hotel called; Hotel Keiskomi.

While Pein was making reservations, everyone else were exploring, except Konan who just sat still on a random seat, waiting for Pein.

After Pein finished he gave out the room numbers and keys, and room partners, which are the following; Pein and Konan, room 12, Kakuzu and Hidan, room 21, Zetsu and Tobi, room 14, Itachi and Kisame, room 24, and Sasori and Deidara, room 11.

Everyone went to their rooms right away.

-after everyone unpacked their stuff and got settled in-

"Whos up for a game of volleyball?" Deidara yelled when they got to the beach.

"Not me. Im gonna finish up fixing Hiruko first." Sasori said calmly, staying in his room.

Then a certain masked guy came crying out, " I want to play Deidara-sempai!" Tobi squealed, with Zetsu close behind.

And so, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu played volley ball, while Itachi and Sasori stayed in their rooms, and Kisame went swimming, (imagine that guy in swim trunks, HA.) Pein and Konans whereabouts are unknown at the moment.

**Thats the end of this chapter. This is a interactive vacation, and you could live in the hotel and play stuff and go to the beach and stuff with the Akatsuki.**

**Review with this if you want to be part of this; **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Akatsuki member you love and hate:**

**Favorite thing to do:**

**Habits:**

**Room number:**

**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**

**35 people could join, and the room numbers listed are taken:**

**11, 12, 14, 21, and 24.**

**So the rooms left are; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 40.**

**I will not make the next chapter until I at least get 3 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto, if I did I would kill sasuke, sorry sasuke fans.

Interactive Akatsuki Vacation

After everyone got back inside their rooms to get ready for lunch, Pein and Konan were out at some restaurant, having some ALONE TIME. (wink wink, nudge nudge.)

-at room 11-

Yet again, Deidara and Sasori were fighting over what true art was, until they got out to eat. Very strange.

-meanwhile at room 24-

Itachi and Kisame just left to go to Panda Express. Then they found a seat and started to order stuff. Once they were done eating, Itachi got up and bumped into a girl. "Excuse me." he said, but didn't really mean. But when he turned around, and saw the girl, he just had to ask, "Ahem, are you, um, Tobis mom?" The girl looked at him strangely. "Whos Tobi?" she asked. "Im Akara." Then she turned around. Itachi thought he saw a shade of pink. Kisame was back from the mens restroom, and started walking toward Itachi. Akara was suddenly gone. "Lets go." Itachi told Kisame. So thus they went back to the hotel.

It just so happened that they ran into Akara again.

But this time she had some STUFF in her pocket. "Can I come to your room?" she suddenly asked. " I guess its okay." Itachi answered.

-meanwhile-

Sasori and Deidara got out from a Tai restaurant, and were walking into their room. They got inside, they found a girl under the bed. Deidara got a broom ready. Sasori just stood where he was. When the girl got out under the bed, she saw Deidara with the broom and her eyes turned a little greener then they already were, then, she immediately threw something at Deidara. Deidara looked at himself and found a mouse on him! "AAAAAAHHHHH!!" he screamed, they used the broom to hit the mouse, and knocked himself out. Sasori just stood there eyes wide, mouth out. The girl giggled, then said, "Im Akira! I just dropped something in your room and went to get it."

Before Sasori could say anything she ran out. Sasori shook his head, then shook Deidara until he was awake. "What just happened un? I looked at the girls eyes, then forgot everything." Deidara said. "Just lay on the bed." came Sasoris reply. Right when Sasori said that another girl came bounding in. " HI! Some girl came giggling outside from this room and I wanna know what THAT was about!" the girl said happily. Sasori and Deidara groaned. "O yea, Im Sarah!" Sarah giggled. "Well Sarah, GET OUT OF OUR ROOM UN!" Deidara yelled. This was not a good day for him. She got out.

Shikari was strolling down the hall and just so happened to pass room 11, looking inside.

"Aww no, more people!" Deidara whined. "Relax, this one doesn't look as bad." Sasori said. "Are you okay?" Shikari asked Deidara. "Yeah yeah," he mumbled. " Im Shikari," said Shikari. Its been 9 minutes since she walked into their room. Suddenly she started to draw on their wall with her pencil. "Can I ask why your drawing on our wall un?" Deidara asked Shikari. Shikari put her pencil back in her pencil and blushed, "Sorry, force of habit." Shikari answered.

-meanwhile, at room 8-

Roxanna was thinking of nothing, and was bored, she decided to explore.

She walked out of her room, and saw a man with a bunch-o-stuff covering his face, and a guy with silver hair. "That looks like a interesting bunch." she thought evilly, then popped a peppermint into her mouth. "Damn, Kakuzu! Why do you have to be so fuckin cheap! That was the worst lunch I ever had!" Hidan complained. Before he could answer he felt something in his pocket, and looked down, but saw no one. "Im soooooooo sorrrrrrrryyyyyy." he answered sarcastically. Roxanna took this chance to take Kakuzus wallet and make a run for it. And so she did. Kakuzu didn't even notice with Hidan complaining his ass off.

**Well thats the end of this chapter.** **This is a interactive vacation, and you could live in the hotel and play stuff and go to the beach and stuff with the Akatsuki.**

**Review with this if you want to be part of this; **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Akatsuki member you love and hate:**

**Favorite thing to do:**

**Habits:**

**Room number:**

**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**

**35 people could join, and the room numbers listed are taken:**

**3, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 21, 24, and 32.**

**The one Itachi bumped into is Akara Uchida (Akara Uchida) room 32**

**The girl that made Deidara hit himself is Akira Phoenix (Akira Phoenix) room 3**

**The funny one that Deidara yelled at is Sarah (xxxsasorixxx) room 13**

**The one who drew on Deidara and Sasoris wall is Shikari Nara (Shikari The welsh ninja) room 10**

**The girl who stole Kakuzus wallet is Roxanna(greenpanic6) room 8**

**30 more people could join, so**

**Review with this if you want to be part of this; **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Akatsuki member you love and hate:**

**Favorite thing to do:**

**Habits:**

**Room number:**

**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**


	3. Chapter 3

I Do NoT OwN NaRuTo

Interactive Akatsuki Vacation

"Hmmmm, lets see what that guy has." Roxanna thought in her room. "Whoa." she said when she opened it. It had wads and wads of hundred dollar bills in there! "NICE." Roxanna thought out loud. Then she ran out to spend it. (Poor Kakuzu.)

-at Hidan and Kakuzus room-

Kakuzu was crying. "Whats the matter NOW, Kakuzu?" Hidan asked. " I sob cant sob find…" Kakuzu cried, until Hidan slapped him. "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF YOU CRYBABY CHEAPSKATE !" Hidan screamed in his ear. "I LOST MY WALLET!! WAHHHHH!!" Kakuzu cried again. Hidan sighed.

-at room 23-

Miza heard crying. She was very curious and decided to check it out. Suddenly she heard noises when coming out of her room. She pressed her ear against the door and listened to Hidan scream and cuss at Kakuzu. She raised her eyebrow. "Interesting, VERRRY interesting." Miza thought. She listened a little longer.(Don't worry Miza! Something interesting should happen soon! smile)

-at room 12-

Pein and Konan were back from their ahem romantic ahem lunch.

"Wanna go to the arcade?" Pein asked. "Fine, Konan replied.

They got out of their room, but Pein actually didn't know where the arcade was. He spotted a girl, and asked, "Hi, Im Pein, and this is Konan, do you know where the arcade is?"

"New here huh?" she said. "Well, Im Ciara, and turn around, its that way, Im going there too." Ciara said, pointing behind them.

-at the arcade-

"Crap! Outta coins!" somebody said as Ciara, Pein, and Konan walked in.

Who would it be but Hidan next to Time Crisis 2. A girl was standing behind him. "Hurry the fuck up! She said. Hidan was about to talk back until he saw Pein and Konan. He scooted, then walked toward them, eyeing Ciara. Strangely enough Deidara and Sasori came in. "Whos the kid?" they asked. "IM NOT A KID." Ciara said, giving them deadly stares. Hidan started to edge toward Pein, "Kakuzu lost a bunch of money so he went to the casino." he said. Pein shook his head. "Serves him right." he sighed. The girl who was behind Hidan a moment ago, came toward them. "Hey, sup bitches!" she said then smiled. "Im Luna!" Luna screamed.

Suddenly Akira came in. She saw Hidan, then ran toward him, then started singing Since U been gone in his ear. He pushed her away. "What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled at Akira. "Nothing…."she giggled, then smiled. Deidara edged toward Ciara. "ITS YOU!" he screamed softly. She turned toward Hidan again. Again, her eyes turned dark green, and suddenly Hidan handed her 20. (0.o) Everyone looked strangely at Hidan. He shook his head then came back to reality. Deidara scooted closer to Ciara. Pein looked at Hidan, then shook his head. "What?" he asked. "Nothing" Pein sighed. Akira was suddenly gone. Sarah came in. "Uh." she said.

-Itachis room-

Akara was having fun throwing explosive paper bombs in Kisames suitcase.(poor Kisame) "You sure do like annoying me don't you?" Kisame said calmly at Akara. She nodded. "THEN WILL YOU QUIT IT!?" Kisame screamed. Akara ran out with a smile…., and with KISAMES wallet. (its all about wallets and money these days. XD)

-back at the arcade-

"Whats going on here?" Sarah asked. "So much for some quiet at the arcade." she thought. "NOTHING." Deidara said. Sarah shrugged. Miza was still following Hidan. (I guess she is a little too curious. Very slick huh? No offense Miza ) She decided to jump in. She walked in. "Aw NO! For Jashins sake why are so many damn people coming?! A Jashinist should have his peace!" Hidan yelled. "Im a Jashinist too." Ciara told Hidan. Hidan turned toward Ciara. But before he could say anything, someone ELSE came in.

**Strange? Yes I know. Thats the end of the chapter. ****This is a interactive vacation, and you could live in the hotel and play stuff and go to the beach and stuff with the Akatsuki. The last part of this on chapter 2, I messed up if you haven't noticed.**

**The one who made Hidan give her 20 is Akira Phoenix (Akira Phoenix) room 3**

**The one who put paper bombs inside Kisames suitcase is Akara Uchida (Akara Uchida) room 32**

**The one who came to the arcade for some quiet is Sarah (xxxsasorixxx) room 13**

**The one who isn't in this chapter (sorry!) but used to draw on Sasori and Deidaras wall is Shikari Nara (Shikari The welsh ninja) room 10**

**The one who got Kakuzus wallet is Roxanna (greenpanic6) room 8**

**The girl who called everyone a bitch is Luna Hyuuga (HellsingVampireLuna) room 6**

**The girl who Deidara kept scooting toward is Ciara Tsukiyomi (Art Is An Bang) room 9**

**There are some other people I haven't put in this story yet, but don't worry! Ill be sure to put you in the next chapter! Yes I know that everyone is going to the arcade, do not blame me for that.**

**35 people could join, and the room numbers listed are taken:**

**2, 3, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 21, 23, 24, and 32, which means that 9 people have already joined, the other 5 are the Akatsuki members, so that means that 26 more people could join!**

**The remaining rooms are;**

**1,4, 5, 7, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, and 40!**

**Review with this if you want to be part of this story:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Akatsuki member you love and hate:**

**Favorite thing to do:**

**Habits:**

**Room number:**

**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto, yes I am gonna say it for every chapter, its annoying.

Interactive Akasuki Vacation

It was….the FBI?

Suddenly all the Akatsuki members were nowhere to be found.

The FBI looked around, then left. Weird. Suddenly the Akatsuki members were back. A girl peeked inside. "Thank goodness those stalkers are gone!" she sighed. She saw a bunch of eyes staring at her. "Oh, Im Nona." she told everyone. "Why did you guys hide? You didn't do anything wrong." Miza asked Konan. "Uh, were all S rank criminals?" Konan said sheepishly. "Sweet!" Ciara cheered. "I wish I could be one!" Luna said happily. Everyone seemed to like evil. (hope you guys don't mind!) "We better get out before more things happen." Sasori warned Pein. "Right, everyone here, meeting at 11:00, at room 12. Especially you, Nona." Pein told everyone. "Ill call Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame." Konan said while leaving.

-11:00 at room 12-

"Okay, why are the FBI here?!" Pein asked everyone. "And Nona, why are they after you?" Pein asked Nona. "I have no idea, but Im pretty convinced that they got me bugged in their database." Nona replied. "Okay…but how are we, Akatsuki members, going to have a nice vacation with the FBI snooping around?" Pein asked. "We could blow them up un! Their weak!" Deidara suggested. "Yeah! Lets kill them!" Ciara agreed. CRASH! The door gave away, and 3 girls tumbled in. "OW! You had to lean so hard Rachel!" a girl with long black hair and blue eyes told another girl. The other didn't say anything, mainly because her face was flat on the ground. Again, all eyes were on the three girls. "Oh, uh, sorry for listening to you guys! We heard you guys say something about the FBI and we decided to eavesdrop on you guys! Ah, sorry." the girl with blue eyes explained. "Oh yeah, my names Tsukiko! And these are my friends, Rachel and Salena!" Tsukiko introduced. "Yeah, and we wanna kill the FBI too." Rachel said, taking out a comb. "Yeah, Im pretty sneaky." Salena said in a whisper. "Shes pretty quiet too, un." Deidara whispered to Sasori. It just so happened that Shikari walked past and looked in. "Welcome to the club, un" Deidara told her. "Um, okay?" Shikari said confused. Roxanna was listening to everything. She jumped in. "Hey people! Im Roxanna! I wanna kill people too!" she bursted out.

After explaining, it was decided that they would kill the FBI.

-after planning and talking-

Everyone went to the beach first. There they saw the FBI talking to an orange walking lollipop, aka Tobi, and two other girls. "Aw no! Tobis wearing the Akatsuki outfit un!" Deidara said in shock. Sasori summoned his smallest puppet, and everyone watched carefully and quietly as Sasoris puppet inflected some poison into the FBIs leg, then

disappeared. "Good work, Sasori!" Pein said and smiled as everyone watched the FBI fall down in pain. Tobi spotted everyone and ran toward them, with the girls walking toward the crowd. "Wow Tobi, I didn't know you had fangirls." Konan said surprised.

"No were not! Were just friends!" one of the girls said. "Im Ryoko, and this is my friend, Inibi." the girl, now known as Ryoko, said. "Thanks anyways, that FBI guy was gonna arrest us just because we stole a lot of candy from the shop." Inibi said, pointing to a bag next to her. "Tobi helped because we called him a good boy." Ryoko said. "He would do anything if we call him that huh?" Inibi whispered to Konan. "Yeah." Konan replied.

-after explaining and more talking, the girls and Tobi agreed to help kill the FBI-

-meanwhile-

Inukita and Aleksa were inside room 17, Inukitas room. "Wanna go to the beach?" Inukita asked Aleksa in a bored tone. "Sure." Aleksa replied. She was also bored. "Remember not to attract to much attention, okay? I heard the Akatsuki are in this hotel." Aleksa warned. "They wont know me, or that Im a Jinchuuriki either." Inukita said, worry free. "Whatever, lets go." Aleksa said.

Akara and Akira were listening to all this. "Whats a Jinchuuriki?" Akira asked. Akara shrugged. "Its a host body for a monster, simply." a voice said innocently. Both girls jumped, turned around and saw a girl. "Uh, Im Kiyoko." Kiyoko said shyly. Before Akara and Akiras introduction, the door swung open. "What are you doing here?" Aleksa asked the three girls. "We heard everything, and we wont tell the Akatsuki that you're a Jinchuuriki!" Akira bursted out. Everyone was silent. "Fine." Inukita sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways." she said, "Its fun being a Jinchuuriki!" she said again, smiling.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was walking toward the beach, and saw a big crowd. "I wonder what their doing?" she thought, walking closer to the crowd.

"Hey! A girl is coming, un! Want her to join the crowd?" Deidara asked Pein. "We will need all the help we could get, counting on how many FBI are in the hotel, so sure." Pein replied. As Alyssa was coming closer, she saw a small ferret. "How cute!" she thought, and picked it up. She continued her way to the group, not knowing that the cute little ferret was really Inukita.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter, sorry it took me so long! Well some people might not get the room they want mainly because its taken. Sorry about that. **

**Here are the people already in the story:**

**The girls that were listening to Inukita, who is a Jinchuuriki,(Ayase Reincarnated) room 17, and her friend, Aleksa, (SasoDeiLover7) room 15, are Akara Uchida, (Akara Uchida), room 32, and Akira Phoenix, (Akira Phoenix).**

**The people who eavesdropped were Salena, (whitewolf4tails) room 18, Tsukiko, (KillerLiger3000) room 27, Rachel, ,(Plain Jane Is A Vampire) room 2, and Roxanna, (greenpanic6)**

**The one who asked to kill the FBI is Ciara Tsukiyomi, (Art Is An Bang)**

**People who didn't really do anything (sorry!):**

**Sarah (xxxsasorixxx) room 13**

**Shikari Nara (Shikari The welsh ninja) room 10**

**Miza (Mischievous Naruto Fan) room 23**

**Luna Hyuuga (HellsingVampireLuna) room 6**

**Tobis friends are:**

**Inibi (Fezziwig) room 22, and **

**Ryoko (Passion's Spirit) room 5.**

**The shy girl is Kiyoko (katarauchiha653719) room 25**

**The girl who picked up the ferret form of Inukita is Alyssa, (RefusedAngel) room 7.**

**35 people could join, and the room numbers listed are taken:**

**2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 27, 32, and 40.**

**The following room numbers are left:**

**1,4, 16, 19, 20, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, and 39 are left!**

**Also, I am making an event thingy coming up! You have to review with an answer to this: If your character was drunk, what would he/she do?**

**If you don't answer, your character wont be part of the event! Also, I will not make the next chapter until next Tuesday unfortunately. For you new people; This is an Interactive Vacation with the Akatsuki! **

**Review with this if you want to be part of it:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Akatsuki member you love and hate:**

**Favorite thing to do:**

**Habits:**

**Room number:**

**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own naruto. Deal with it._

_Interactive Akatsuki Vacation_

"_Um, hey guys, what are you doing?" Alyssa asked Pein. _

"_Were trying to make an evil plot to kill the FBI. Want to join?" Pein asked. _

"_Um, okay." Alyssa answered._

"_So their not after Jinchuuriki this time?" The ferret/ Inukita thought._

_Inukita jumped out of Alyssas arms and made her way back toward Aleksa, Akara, Akira, and Kiyoko. She turned back into human form. It was a pretty terrible time to do it, because two girls saw the transformation. They walked over to the five friends._

"_Are you a Jinchuuriki?" one of the girls asked._

"_Might as well tell them, they already saw you transform." Aleksa whispered._

"_Yeah." Inukita sighed, listening to Aleksa._

"_Oh. Okay then, let me tell you a secret too." The girl said._

"_Seriously?" Inukita heard the girl beside the other girl whisper._

"_Im a Jinchuuriki too. Oh. And my names Mika." Mika told Inukita. _

"_Really? What kind?" Aleksa asked._

"_Yes, and the 10 tailed cat." Mika answered._

"_Im Mae." the other girl said shyly._

"_Jinchuuriki are coming in pairs these days." Akira whispered to Kiyoko._

"_I heard that!" Inukita told Akira. Everyone just noticed (except Aleksa, she already knew.) that Inukitas ears were a yellow color and didn't look like human ears._

"_Wanna join that group over there?" Inukita asked everyone else. Everyone was surprised hearing that from Inukita, which knew that the group contained Akatsuki members._

"_But I could see Akatsuki members!" Mika said. "Its okay, their trying to kill the FBI." Inukita said calmly. "Oh, COOL! I wanna kill the FBI!" Aleksa yelled happily. "Okay, lets go!" Mae said, starting to walk toward the group._

_-after more minutes of explaining when the group got there-_

"_Lets go to our room first." Pein said, walking back to the hotel. "I have something to give you all, and maybe some other people we might bump into…" Pein said, but right on cue, a boy bumped into him._

"_Oof!" he said._

"_Perfect, more people." Konan sighed. "Do you wanna kill the FBI with us?" Pein asked._

"_Sure, whatever." He smirked. "Whats your name?" Deidara asked._

"_Ian." He answered, facing toward Deidara._

"_See! Im not the only guy with girly hair!" Deidara told Sasori._

"_Whatever, but yours looks more like a girl than his." Sasori said under his breath._

"_I heard that un!" Deidara yelled._

"_Ignore them they've been fighting for ages." Konan told Ian with Deidara and Sasori fighting in the background. _

"_Okay come on lets go already." Pein sighed impatiently._

"_Fine."_

"_Sure."_

"_Whatever."_

_-In room 12-_

"_Okay everyone, Ive been waiting until a lot of people came to help us kill the FBI be-."_

"_I have to go bathroom."_

"_Im bored."_

"_Im hungry."_

"_Im sleepy."_

"_I need to kill someone."_

"_Me too."_

"_Who said they needed to kill someone?" Pein asked, backing away from the group._

"_Me." Tsukiko answered. "Me too." Ciara said._

"_Save it for the FBI." Pein ordered, until a knock on the door stopped him._

"_Whos in there?" Someone asked._

"_On second thought now. Go kill that guy." Pein said._

"_Gladly" they both answered. Tsukiko took out two swords that no one really noticed he was carrying. Ciara cracked her knuckles._

"_Tobi, be a good boy and open the door for us." Tsukiko said, ready to kill._

"_Okay! Tobi will be a good boy!" Tobi said full of happiness, and swung open the door._

_The two murders, well, murdered the man on the spot, obviously an FBI._

"_Okay, you got your kill, now le-" Pein stopped. A girl peeked inside, then at the dead man. _

"_That is NICE!" she yelled. "Can I kill one too?" she asked._

"_Sure, just join the group!" Konan said. _

"_Okay! Its safe to come out now, theres no one here to kill us, and we get to kill people!" the girl said. _

_Two girls came out. _

"_Seriously? We could finally kill someone!" one of the girls said happily._

_The other one stayed silent._

"_Okay, Im Serena, this is my friends, Dasol and Kurishii." Serena introduced._

"_Yeah yeah, enough with the chit chat, when can we kill?!" Dasol asked impatiently._

"_Patience, well, before anything else happens, I have a special drink that I stole from Tsunade the last time we went to the leaf village." Pein explained._

_Everyone nodded, even though no one knew who Tsunade really was._

"_Drink it, and you wont take any damage, like a ghost, but your not a ghost!" Pein said, handing everyone a cup and pouring stuff in it._

_Some people thought it smelled disgusting so they didn't want it._

_The rest gulped down the liquid to get it over with._

"_Are you sure this is safe?" Ian asked Pein._

"_Actually I just heard the ninjas talking about them…" Pein said, now a bit worried._

_Ciara laughed._

"_Why is she laughing?" Konan asked._

_Ciara laughed._

"_Tobi will laugh with you!" Tobi said._

_Ciara laughed._

_Tobi laughed._

"_CHEESE!" Miza shouted._

_Ciara laughed. "Okay, now Tobi is getting annoyed." Tobi said pretty annoyed already._

_Ciara laughed._

_Salena started singing 'No Air."_

_Roxanna jumped on the table and started striping!_

_Pein tried his best not to look at her._

"_I shouldn't have done that." He sighed._

_Ciara laughed._

"_Hey Itachiiiiiiiii!" Mika said strangely and annoyingly._

_Ciara laughed._

"_I have to cough go bathroom." Itachi said, walking out of the room._

_Ciara laughed._

"_Where is Dasol?" Konan asked, looking around. _

"_He said he was going out, with a sword I think he got from a store." Serena said, until a voice of another drunk character came from behind her._

_It was Alyssa._

"_Can you guys strip?!" She asked the Akatsuki._

"_NO!" Pein screamed._

"_This is madness!" Konan muttered._

"_Ill give you one dollar." she said._

"_DEAL!" Kakuzu yelled before anyone could say a word._

_Everyone stared at Kakuzu._

_Ciara laughed._

_Itachi came back. Kurishii poked him in the forehead. Itachi tried to remain calm. "Are you a women?" she asked Deidara. "WTF?" Deidara asked, about to blow his top._

"_Strip! Strip! Strip! Strip!" Alyssa yelled._

_Ciara laughed._

"_I cant stand this anymore!" Sasori yelled. He ran out of the room._

"_Wait for me un!" Deidara yelled, following Sasori._

_Once they left, another guy came in._

"_OMG." he whispered, seeing the crazy group._

"_Hey you! Help us calm these people down!" Pein yelled out._

_Pein was trying to stop Kakuzu form striping._

_Alyssa was trying to stop Pein from trying to make Kakuzu strip._

_Konan was trying to get Roxanna to put her clothes back on._

"_Im Ituko!" he yelled over the noise._

_Salena was singing pocket full of sunshine. _

_Ciara was laughing._

_Everything was crazy._

_-a few minutes of suffering later-_

_Everyone was still drunk. Roxanna was still naked. Kakuzu was trying to take off his shirt. Sasori and Deidara were still gone. (makes you wonder huh?) _

"_Im tired, is there any drinks around here?" he asked, spotting the drunk drink._

_He reached for it._

"_Don't!" Konan yelled out. It was too late, he already drank it._

_He faced Konan. "Ehem, why is the sky blue?" he asked strangely._

"_Because- oh what the?!" Konan said. This was getting really irritating. How are the Akatsuki members going to get out of this mess? Kakuzu finally got his shirt of. Now for the pants. "AHHHH NOO!" Pein yelled, trying to make Kakuzu put his shirt back on._

"_Ill give you five dollars!" Pein yelled. Kakuzu put his shirt back on._

"_Ill give you ten!" Alyssa yelled._

"_Deal!" Kakuzu yelled, taking his shirt back off._

_Ciara was still laughing._

_Ituko was asking people random stuff._

_Oh well, at least Roxanna had her pants back on._

_Hidan looked out the window._

"_HEY! DASOLS ON A KILLING SPREE OUT HERE!" Hidan yelled out._

_Ciara laughed._

"_HE IS A MURDER! THERES A LOT OF F-ING PEOPLE AND F-ING BLOOD OUT THERE! Damn, theres a FBI there! Oh wait, he killed him. Shit, I wish I did that!" Hidan yelled out again._

_Ciara laughed again._

_Kurishii poked Itachis forehead._

_Roxannas pants were off again, and she was signing corny folk songs._

_Salena started signing Apologize._

_Aleksa was flirting with Hidan._

_Everything was crazy._

"_I have a headache." Konan sighed, giving up on Roxanna._

_Ciara laughed._

"_Tobi is an annoyed boy!" Tobi yelled, closing his ears whenever Ciara laughed._

_Ciara laughed._

"_Thanks a f-ing lot leader." Hidan sighed, pushing Aleksa away._

"_Lets find a cure instead of doing this." Konan suggested._

"_Good idea." Pein said._

"_Konan, you find ingredients, Tobi will brew the cure." Pein ordered._

"_Tobi will do anything to stop this madness!" Tobi yelled jumping out. "I like the old Ciara better!" Tobi said._

_Ciara laughed. Ituko was still asking stupid questions. You could hear screams from out the window from you-know-who._

"_HURRY KONAN, THIS IS CRISIS!" Pein yelled out._

_Konan ran out._

"_Now how are we going to make them drink it?" Pein thought out loud._

"_And calm down!" Hidan yelled out when Salena started singing Bleeding Love._

_**Sorry this chapter took so long! I had some problems with my computer. (great now Im acting like Kakashi.) well, sorry its so short. This is going to be going on for a while, Im giving time to people who are thinking about their character in drunk mode. If you don't want to be part of it, just tell me.**_

_**Okay. Here are the characters and numbers so far:**_

_**Ciara Tsukiyomi (Art Is An Bang) room 9**_

_**Sarah (xxxsasorixxx) room 13**_

_**Shikari Nara (Shikari The welsh ninja) room 10**_

_**Miza (Mischievous Naruto Fan) room 23**_

_**Luna Hyuuga (HellsingVampireLuna) room 6**_

_**Inibi (Fezziwig) room 22**_

_**Ryoko (Passion's Spirit) room 5**_

_**Kiyoko (katarauchiha653719) room 25**_

_**Alyssa, (RefusedAngel) room 7**_

_**Salena, (whitewolf4tails) room 18**_

_**Tsukiko, (KillerLiger3000) room 27**_

_**Rachel, ,(Plain Jane Is A Vampire) room 2**_

_**Roxanna, (greenpanic6) room 8**_

_**Aleksa, (SasoDeiLover7) room 15**_

_**Akara Uchida (Akara Uchida), room 32**_

_**Akira Phoenix, (Akira Phoenix) room 3**_

_**Inukita, (Ayase Reincarnated) room 17**_

_**Ituko, his identity is a secret, I wont tell ;) room 26**_

_**Ian Jones, (yuiop952) room 1**_

_**Mae Hadaku (CuteCountryGirl-14) room 20**_

_**Serena (LadyKandaYu) room 31**_

_**Kurishii (Gaagaa4NarutoGuys) room 37**_

_**Dasol (idkwtusb) room 4**_

_**Spots are still open! People could still join! The event will go on for a while, if you don't want to be part of it just tell me! I am giving people time to think of what drunk character they want to be. Im too lazy to say what room numbers are left, sorry. My sister wrecks my stories. -GLARE- Well for you new people, this is an interactive vacation with the Akatsuki!**_

_**Review with this if you want to be part of it;**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Akatsuki member you love and hate:**_

_**Favorite thing to do:**_

_**Habits:**_

_**Room number:**_

_**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**_

_**Remember the event! Question: What would your character do if he/she was drunk?**_

_**I may not do the next chapter very soon, sorry! Also, when school starts, I will only update on weekends, but rarely, I will update on weekdays. **_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto. Sad.

Interactive Akatsuki Vacation

"When more people come in, remind me to tell them not to drink anything." Pein remarked.

"Whatever." Kisame said, trying to make Salena shut up.

"Um, hi?" A voice said from outside the door.

Pein slapped his head. "_Damn, Konan forgot to close the door! Hmm, maybe we could let her join, we need help to get all these crazy people under control." _Pein thought.

"Hi! Im Tobi! Can you help us calm crazy people down Stranger-san?" Tobi chirped.

"When did he get so fucking cheerful?" Hidan muttered.

"My name isn't stranger-san, its Kimiko." Kimiko said coldly at Tobi.

"Fine, well Kimiko, help us calm these people down, and DO NOT DRINK ANYTHING!!" Pein shouted.

"Sure, what do I do first?" Kimiko asked.

"Hmm, we may need more people…ah ha! Go with Itachi and find Shikari. We need more people to help us." Pein said.

"Just don't annoy me." Itachi muttered, walking out the door.

Kimiko followed him, wondering who Shikari was.

"Why is Kimiko-san so mean to Tobi?!" Tobi cried, knocking a glass of the so-called-medicine out. (how did that get there?)

It just so happened to land on Tsukiko.

"Shit." Hidan muttered, holding his breath.

Then something strange happened.

Tsukiko jumped out the window.

"HOLY-JASHIN-SAMA!! HES ATTEMPTING SUICIDE!" Hidan yelled out.

Tsukiko landed safely on his feet.

"Never fucking mind." Hidan said.

Tsukiko started to kill people.

"Nice! Can I fucking kill some fucking people too?" Hidan yelled out, jumping out the window too.

Pein grabbed his leg before he fell.

"NO. You are STAYING HERE, AND HELPING US." Pein said strictly.

Hidan muttered something about a bitch.

Pein tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Konan ignoring the questions going along the line of "Could you strip?" by a certain someone whose name starts with an A.

"We are back, leader. We brought some other people with us who wanted to help and kill the FBI." Itachi said, walking into the room.

"Yeah! This is Satoshi, Kate, or Lord Unagi, and Katrina!" Kimiko chirped, walking into the room with three people walking behind her.

"WTF happened here?!

"Yay! Itachi-senpai is back!" Tobi yelled, knocking over yet another few glasses, flying toward Kimiko, Satoshi, Kate, and Katrina.

Kimiko dodged it, but unfortunately for the others, they didn't.

Kate hugged Pein.

"Tobi, STAND OUTSIDE." Pein ordered, pushing Kate off.

Next thing you know it, Kate was trying to kill Pein with two light sabers where she got out of nowhere, while Tobi sulked out of the room.

Snakes came out of nowhere and attacked Pein, which he dodged.

"I cant stand this anymore." Pein groaned, dodging slashes from Lord Unagi/Kate.

Ciara just kept laughing.

Satoshi was hitting on Aleksa, who was being a major flirt with BOYS shall I say.

"Katrina…where IS Katrina?" Pein asked, looking around.

Sarah pointed to the ground at a fainted Katrina.

"Im b-- OMG." Konan said, walking inside with a single glass.

"You will have to brew it, wait, you only have one glass!" Pein said.

"Well, it works, I don't exactly trust Tobi." Konan said, walking toward Ciara, who was laughing her ass off. (sorry ciara!)

"Shes driving me nuts, can I do her?" Konan asked Pein.

Pein nodded, dodging another swing.

Ciara gulped down the cure.

She blinked.

"Holy-Jashin-sama!" Ciara yelled out when she saw the room.

She looked at Kate.

"Cool! Can I fight her?" Ciara asked Pein.

"Sure?" Pein replied. How was SHE going to fight this girl?

"Don't worry, shes a black belt in karate." Konan whispered.

Pein nodded.

The two started to fight.

"OUTSIDE." Pein said.

Ciara kicked Kate outside and ran after her.

Then there was fighting sounds coming from outside.

A girl jumped in from the window.

"Um, I think this is the room Katrina invited me too…" the girl said.

All eyes on her.

"Oh! Sorry, Im Shina! Katrina invited me here, I wanted to kill some FBI too!" Shina said.

"Sure, sure, just help us with these people first. Konan, buy more glasses next time!" Pein said.

Shina got to work helping out Roxanna.

"We are b--" Sasori said, walking into the room with Deidara.

He turned and walked back out.

Kate came out of nowhere and hugged Deidara.

Ciara jumped out of nowhere to.

"Hey! Your suppose to be fighting me!" She yelled out.

They started their fight all over again.

Deidara turned around and ran back out, shouting, "Wait for me danna!"

Boy do I feel sorry for them. :D

Aleksas devil side was out, still flirting with Ian.

"CHEESE!" Miza shouted.

Oh well, at least Ciara stopped laughing.

"Shina, we need some help here with Katrina, she wont wake up." Itachi said.

Shina smirked. "Say please."

"No."

"Fine."

Itachi sighed. He didn't like this girl.

"PLEASE."

"Good."

Itachi sighed again as Shina came over.

This was going to take a long time.

_**Okay! Tat's the end of this chapter! Sorry its shortish. Well, this drunk this is going to go on for one more chapter, then everyone will be cured. Well, lets see,**_

_**Here are the characters and numbers so far:**_

_**1.Ciara Sukiyaki (Art Is An Bang) room 9 **_

_**Sarah (xxxsasorixxx) room 13 **_

_**Shikari Nara (Shikari The welsh ninja) room 10 **_

_**Miza (Mischievous Naruto Fan) room 23 **_

_**Luna Hyuuga (HellsingVampireLuna) room 6 **_

_**Inibi (Fezziwig) room 22 **_

_**Ryoko (Passion's Spirit) room 5 **_

_**Kiyoko (katarauchiha653719) room 25 **_

_**Alyssa, (RefusedAngel) room 7 **_

_**Salena, (whitewolf4tails) room 18 **_

_**Tsukiko, (KillerLiger3000) room 27 **_

_**Rachel, ,(Plain Jane Is A Vampire) room 2 **_

_**Roxanna, (greenpanic6) room 8 **_

_**Aleksa, (SasoDeiLover7) room 15 **_

_**Akara Uchida (Akara Uchida), room 32 **_

_**Akira Phoenix, (Akira Phoenix) room 3 **_

_**Inukita, (Ayase Reincarnated) room 17 **_

_**Ituko, room 26 **_

_**Ian Jones, (yuiop952) room 1 **_

_**Mae Hadaku (CuteCountryGirl-14) room 20 **_

_**Serena (LadyKandaYu) room 31 **_

_**Kurishii (Gaagaa4NarutoGuys) room 37 **_

_**Dasol (idkwtusb) room 4 **_

_**Kate/lord/Darth Unagi (Invad**__**er Yoru) room 33 **_

_**Satoshi Hyuuga (Tidus221) room 16 **_

_**Katrina (The Tattoo on his heart) room 19 **_

_**Shina (zutara4ever12) room 28 **_

_**Okay, here are the rooms that are left:**_

_**29, 30, 34, 35, 36, 38, 39, and 40.**_

_**Then that means only 8 more people can join.**_

_**Okay, well for you new ninjas, this is an interactive vacation with the Akatsuki! **_

_**Review with this if you want to be part of it;**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Akatsuki member you love and hate:**_

_**Favorite thing to do:**_

_**Habits:**_

_**Room number:**_

_**Anything else you want to add about yourself:**_

_**Remember the event! Question: What would your character do if he/she was drunk?**_

_**I may not do the next chapter very soon, sorry! Also, when school starts, I will only update on weekends, but rarely, I will update on weekdays. **_

_**Hmm, I believe I said that the last chapter too. Oh well. Wait, one more important thing.**_

_**DIE SASUKE AND SAKURA!! TWO BITCHES TOGETHER IN HELL!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!**_

_**Ehem. **_

_**Okay Im done.**_


End file.
